Most Potente
by Fair Lady Miriel
Summary: Lucius finds Severus in the library.  SLASH, NC-17, minor sex


Most Potente

His hot breath materialized in front of him before fading away as quickly as it came. Soft, quick bursts of shadowy powder, small clouds of feathery white fluff. They colored the window in front of him with delicate, small circles of condensation. Miniscule beads of moisture began to bead up after a few minutes of continuous warmth coming from the young man's lips.

Severus's hands shook as they flipped through the thick, crumbling pages of the book he had propped up on the windowsill. He could barely feel his numbing fingertips, and he glanced out the window with tired, hooded eyes. It had to be past three o clock, but Severus made no move to leave the deserted library.

The frigid air of the darkened room seemed to suffocate him as he tried to read the ancient tome. The Slytherin squinted his eyes, trying to read the tiny handwritten print with only the moonlight streaming through the window illuminating the page. He didn't dare light a lantern, for fear of being discovered. He couldn't deal with repercussions of being caught. Not right now.

Unable to find the potion recipe he had been seeking, Severus closed to book in frustration. In his three years at Hogwarts, the library had been a sanctuary for the lonely boy. The books and scrolls never seemed to ridicule him or attack his character, unlike the castle's students. The young man shut his eyes tight, trying not to think of the day's bullying and teasing he received at the hands of James Potter and his gaggle of friends, especially Sirius Black. The handsome boy always had a biting remark for Severus, and although Severus either ignored him or often retorted with a nasty word or two, it still felt like a knife was being twisted throughout his stomach. The fact was that Severus was truly very alone, and he felt his isolation keenly, especially at times like this.

Letting out an almost inaudible whimper, Severus slid to the cold ground, shaking with chills and repressed tears. But just as he was about let out his inner pain, he heard a rustle of fabric from his left.

Covering his mouth, Severus froze. He glanced into the darkness that was the cavernous library but saw no one. Just as his breathing slowed, he heard a silken voice whisper, "Good evening, Severus".

Jumping to his feet within half a second, Severus whipped around and stared into the barely lit face of Lucius Malfoy. Severus sucked in his breath as he took in the other boy's appearance. The older boy's silvery long hair was out of its customary ponytail, and fell around his pale face in jostled waves. He wore nothing but a heavy velvet dressing gown, and brandished no wand or candle. Shadows danced around his face and lips as he smirked, and his translucent blue eyes shone in an ethereal way in the moonlit aisle. He stepped closer to Severus, who was shaking with nervousness.

"A little late to be reading, don't you think?" Lucius drawled, pulling his robe around him tightly.

Severus looked at the floor, and swallowed audibly. "I'm sorry, Lucius, I couldn't sleep, and the libr–" he would have continued, but was stopped by Lucius swooping closer to him, almost pressing his chest into his. Severus gasped lightly, and Lucius smiled again, less sarcastically now, and he brought a chilly hand up to Severus's angled cheekbone.

"Such a lovely face, my dear Severus," Lucius whispered, as he ran his thumb along Snape's jaw line. His breath and touch were warm against the younger man's cold skin, and in spite of himself Severus found himself leaning into the Prefect's touch. At this Lucius smiled, and brought a hand around to Severus's waist, and pulled him into him even closer so he could lean down and speak into Severus's ear.

"And such melancholy eyes. Dark and enchanting as a stormy sea." Lucius's own eyes peered into Severus's inky black ones, not in a threatening way, but almost admiring, and full of questions. The boy trembled beneath his touch, but his eyes fluttered closed as Lucius's thumb brushed his bottom lip. He held the blonde's gaze as his breathing became a bit more labored, and Lucius's eyes closed a bit, his blonde eyelashes nearly resting on his cheeks. He felt the heat between them build slightly, and Severus became aware of Lucius's robe slipping apart at his chest. The skin there was so pale it seemed ghostlike, and before he could stop himself, Severus brought up a trembling hand to caress the exposed skin. Lucius shuddered and took a sharp intake of breath at the unexpected touch, and without hesitating, leaned down to lock his lips with Severus's in a fevered kiss.

Snape tensed as the unexpected kiss, but melted into Lucius's embrace, bringing his hands up to tangle in the other boy's silky hair. Lucius moaned softly and delicately licked Severus's bottom lip, begging the younger boy to open his mouth to him, which he hesitantly did after a few moments.

Lucius groaned and swiftly lifted up Severus so he was propped up on the windowsill. Fumbling with the younger boy's robes, he pushed the heavy fabric to the sides, and feeling Severus's hot breath on his shoulders, Lucius slipped a hand down the younger man's trousers and lightly ran his fingertips along his inner thigh. Severus gasped loudly and clutched at Lucius's hair, and he felt the older boy smile into his neck before he began to roughly bite and lick the tender skin there. Feeling Severus squirm under his ministrations and whimper into his ears lit a fire inside of Lucius, and he growled as he dug his nails into the soft skin of Severus's thigh. The younger boy cried out, and Lucius quickly kissed him on the lips in apology for the rough treatment. He leaned to murmur in his ear, "You're so beautiful, sweet Severus," delighting in the shudder that ran up Severus's body as he nipped his earlobe, "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you."

Severus's breathing was shallow as Lucius moved his fingers to wrap around his hardening member. At the first touch he almost pulled away, but Lucius's fingers gently stroked him and drew a shuttering moan from Severus's lips. He threw his head back as Lucius brought his fingers up to his own mouth, wet them, and then returned them to Severus's hot skin, teasing the head with slick fingers and making Snape shake uncontrollably. He whispered Lucius's name, who was worshipping his collarbones and chest with his mouth, nipping and suckling and licking, tasting the boy desperately, as if he feared he would vanish into thin air. He stopped touching the younger boy and pulled his trousers off of his legs completely, sucking in his breath as the milky white limbs were revealed to him. He slid his warming hands up the soft skin, before kneeling down to softly kiss the fragrant skin of Severus's inner thigh. The boy jumped as the warm tongue worked its way upward, snaking its way to the base of his erection, and then sliding up, barely touching it, before Lucius took his mouth and completely took the younger boy into his warm, wet cavern.

Severus jumped and cried out loudly, and felt Lucius moan a bit as he swirled his tongue around his aching member. It was the most delicious feeling he'd ever experienced. The slick, wet heat enveloping his heated skin was torturously pleasurable, and made his vision fuzz out and pulse with his rapid heartbeat. He tangled his hands in Lucius's pearly locks, almost involuntarily pushing his head down closer to his hips. How could this feel so good? Things didn't feel this intoxicating in reality, this divine. He had to be dreaming. No one would want to do this for him, really. No one.

He glanced down at the older boy, who had begun to lick the tip of his aching head teasingly, before twisting a slick palm and fingers around his erection. Severus hissed and bucked his hips, almost falling off of the windowsill. The treatment was thorough and fiery, and Severus felt himself becoming close to his peak. He bit his lip and moaned, "Oh, Lucius…don't stop…"

Lucius moaned eagerly and took Severus fully in his throat, clutching the younger boy's hips with his hands. His own arousal was painfully hard, and her ached to take Severus right there and then, without preparation and wildly, but he tried to quell his nearly murderous lust. He forced himself to remember that Severus was most likely quite inexperienced, and for a second, he felt a touch of guilt. His lust had been building up since Severus had been sorted into Slytherin three years ago. He had tried to throw it aside, to ignore it, but he couldn't take it anymore. When he had realized Severus was in the library, alone and lovely as ever, he had made up his mind that he would give the boy as much pleasure as he truly did deserve. Closing his eyes as he tasted Severus's sweet skin, he envisioned the younger boy on his back, with his legs wrapped around Lucius's waist, clutching at his back frantically while screaming his name. He imagined being deep inside the boy, and the thought almost made him come. Spurred on by his thoughts, placed his hands on Severus's bare knees and gently pushed them far apart from one another.

Severus tensed and glanced down at Lucius, who didn't miss a beat as he began running a finger along the cleft of Severus's rear, slowly massaging the entrance into the younger boy's body, tenderly but earnestly. Severus jumped and jerked at the intense sensation, and moaned a bit. The area was so sensitive, and had never been touched by another before. It sent him over the edge.

Snape's eyes rolled back into his head as a soft groan built up in his throat, becoming more shrill as Lucius's mouth engulfed him and his insistent fingers touched him. The tension from the blood flowing through his erection became so painful that a few tears ran out of his closed eyes, but the pain was soon thrown aside by the most intense feeling Severus had ever experienced. He bucked his hips uncontrollably as his climax took him, causing him to cry out and sob, and he dug his fingernails into Lucius's shoulders as he came forcefully.

Finally tasting the warm, nearly sweet liquid that coated Lucius's throat made his heart flutter and palpitate, and Lucius forced himself not to swallow every bit of it. Instead he brought his fingers to his mouth and coated them with Severus's cum, before returned them to their former place. With his index finger slick with moisture, Lucius easily slid it into Severus's passage with little resistance. He took advantage of Severus's relaxed state after orgasm to prepare him. Wanting to mask any discomfort his young lover may feel, he continued to delicately lick Severus's lax member, making him shudder and whimper lightly.

Severus's breathing was still heavy, his heart still racing. Sweat covered his face and neck in a light sheen, and chilled in the cool night air. Severus coughed a little, and leaned back into the window, cherishing the coldness of the glass against his back. He barely even noticed that Lucius was still touching him, his body was so relaxed and numb. The invasion of Lucius's fingers was not unpleasant. In fact, it felt good. He leaned back onto the window, his mind barely functioning, his body feeling as light as clouds. He felt Lucius slip a long finger inside of his passage slowly, and Severus sighed softly. He felt no pain, and even when Lucius pushed in a second finger, Severus didn't flinch away. The fingers were slick and gentle, and Lucius moved them slowly in and out, scissoring them while inside of the boy. While Severus closed his eyes tightly to concentrate on the pleasure, Lucius lifted him slightly, and brought his aching member to align with Severus's opening. Licking his fingers, Lucius then reached down to made the head of his erection wet, and, biting his lip in anticipation, he slowly began to push inside of the younger boy. Severus's eyes flew open, full of pain. He leaned forward and grabbed Lucius's shoulders, and Lucius stopped.

"Shall I continue, dearest? I don't want to hurt you," the blonde boy whispered, looking questioningly into Severus's pained eyes. His body ached to possess the boy so badly, but his refused to do anything Severus didn't want. Leaning forward, he kissed the boy's forehead, which was slick with sweat, hoping to reassure him.

Severus then nodded, and kissed Lucius's lips softly. "Please, don't stop. I want this. I want…you." The whispered words were so quiet Lucius had to strain to hear them, but they sent a fire up and down his spine. Kissing Severus deeply and passionately, he continued to push into the boy, and slowly he buried himself completely inside of him.

Lucius shuddered at the tight glove that encircled him, and wrapped his arms around Severus's lower back, listening closely to the other boy's breathing. Careful not to thrust into him just yet, Lucius kissed his neck and earlobe while holding him steady, whispering sweet words to the shaking boy. Severus was breathing shallowly, trying to adjust to the invasion, but sweat poured from his forehead from the pain. Lucius let out a distressed cry, and licked away the beads of sweat that rolled down Severus's face. He nearly pulled out, fearing he was tearing the boy in two, but the Severus stopped him, kissed him fiercely, even biting his lip, and Lucius's fears were calmed a bit. He thrust his head to the side to get his disheveled hair out of his face, and looked Severus in his eyes. "Soon, my darling. It will all be better soon." He brought a shaking hand up to caress Severus's flushed face, and kissed him tenderly. Severus whimpered as Lucius shifted a bit, and then bit his bottom lip.

He was so warm. So warm, and tight, and unexplored. Lucius knew the pain would cease if he moved and found that sweet bundle of nerves inside his lover, so he gently lifted Severus up off of him, slowly, before pulling him back down. He angled himself slightly differently, trying to locate Severus's prostate. He pushed in again, and the startled yelp that came from Severus told him he had found his mark. Smiling at his success, Lucius kissed Severus again, exploring his mouth and his thurst in and out, still keeping a steady rhythm, stroking his new lover's prostate with each stroke. It wasn't long before Severus relaxed completely and became looser, making it easier for Lucius to move within him and make them both shake with pleasure. Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus, lifting him up a bit so he could push himself deeper inside. The velvety heat enclosing him made Lucius nearly delirious with pleasure, and he moaned needily. He began to thrust faster, needing the friction to become more intense and insistent, needing to conquer the boy and make him his own.

"God….Lucius!" Severus panted and whimpered as Lucius thrust his hips up into him, picking up speed as the younger Slytherin began thrusting back to meet him, throwing himself down further onto the blonde. Lucius expertly aimed his thrusts to brush against the sweet spot inside of his lover, who was hardening again despite his earlier climax, and Lucius growled with renewed desires and urges. The way his lover was wantonly pushing against him, begging Lucius to go deeper, crying out with every thrust of his hips, drove him absolutely mad. With a feral growl he lifted Severus off of him and flipped him around so he was leaning against the windowsill, his cheek against the glass. Lucius entered him from behind, earning a shuddering gasp from the younger boy as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him. Inhaling Snape's musky scent deeply, Lucius pulled back the younger boy's black hair away from his neck so he would lick the soft skin there. Severus whimpered as Lucius began to move again, first slowly and deeply, and then fast, with more intensity and drive. Lucius shrugged off his heavy black robe, and pulled back Severus's own robe to nibble and bite the boy's pale white shoulders. Severus's cries from the intense movement became almost frantic, and Lucius smiled into Severus's neck. He relished the fact that the boy was becoming aroused again from his expert moves, and he reached around to stroke Severus in time with his thrusting hips.

Severus began to cry out in earnest now, whimpering Lucius's name over and over and clenching his fingers into the wood of the windowsill. His legs began to shake uncontrollably, and he let his weight go as he felt Lucius hold him up with his strong hands. He had never felt anything like this; the fiery, pleasure filled spot inside of him that Lucius kept hitting was mind blowing, and Severus's vision clouded with bright light whenever Lucius thrust into him. It was thrilling, and the veiled pain behind it was just as addicting as the pleasure itself. Severus clenched his teeth so hard his jaw began to ache. "Lucius…you're going to make me come again…please don't stop. Harder. Harder, Lucius, please…" He threw back his head and bit his lip, and his entire body tensed while fire licked his body. He screamed as he felt himself finally let go into Lucius's hand, spilling hot cum onto the older boy's hand and shuddering so hard that the glass window rattled. His vision failed him and his breathing hitched as Lucius kept slamming into him, still stroking his prostate as he came hard and long. His scream was drawn out into breathless whimpers as Lucius leaned up to whisper to him.

"Severus, I'm going to come… Severus…mmmm," Lucius mumbled breathlessly into Severus's ear, his whole body shaking with his impending climax. Just as Severus's muscles clenched around him vice-like during the peak of his own orgasm, Lucius groaned loudly, spilling himself in the younger boy. He could barely hear Severus's labored breathing and desperate whimpers as he continued to thrust until his orgasm slowed. The hazy heat crawled through him from the pit of his stomach down to his toes, and Lucius clamped his teeth down onto Severus's exposed shoulder, drawing blood and earning a cracked scream from Severus's bruised lips.

After tasting the blood, Lucius threw his head back, shaking his wild mane around him. His pale blonde hair was slick with sweat and clung to his damp skin, and he shivered from the combined heat within him and the frigid air that caressed his wet skin. He clung to the younger boy's shaking body, kissing his glossy skin and rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Severus's thighs and hips. His own legs ached from his orgasm, and he longed to pull Severus down to the floor with him to curl up in a spent heap, but he knew he had to be careful not to hurt the boy. Tenderly, he began to slowly back away from Severus, pulling out of him as delicately as he could. Severus only whimpered once, too exhausted and full of residual pleasure to care too much about his tender backside. Lucius kissed the top of the boy's head of tousled hair, and gently pulled him down with him to recline on the floor. Severus shivered and his heart was beating as fast as a panicked rabbit's, and he sighed as he buried his face in Lucius's chest. He wrapped his shaking arms around the Prefect and the older boy responded by hugging him to him tightly. Their hot breath mingled together in the freezing air around them, dancing in tendrils of fog and moisture.

Feeling Severus's breathing slow, Lucius regretfully looked around him. The silencing charm he had cast in the library would not last much longer, and dawn was coming much too quickly for his liking. He had to get Severus back to his room soon, lest they be discovered. Kissing Severus's forehead, he gently laid him back down onto the library floor. The younger boy was already asleep, and Lucius hurriedly wrapped his dressing gown around him once more. He buttoned up Severus's robes and straightened them before gathering the boy up in his arms. Carrying the spent wizard in his arms, Lucius quietly left the library, and clutched Severus to his chest tightly. He entered the common room and took a left, heading for his private room. Opening the door, he slipped inside and laid Severus down on his bed. He pulled the green velvet covers over the boy, and lay down next to him, nuzzling his cheek and kissing it. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed. It wouldn't be easy getting Severus out of his room later that day unnoticed, but they was no way he would sleep without the boy's sweet presence next to him. Shutting his eyes, Lucius smiled. He had finally gotten what he wanted.


End file.
